<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Year by gottawriteanegoortwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767475">The Perfect Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo'>gottawriteanegoortwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dilliam [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(if you squint), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year... A wonderful time of year. Two separate years show the contrast on how the pair ring in the new year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dilliam [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Busy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's New Years Eve and hopes are high,<br/>Dance one year in, kiss one goodbye.<br/>Another chance, another start,<br/>So many dreams to tease the heart.</p><p>I don't need a crowded ballroom,<br/>Everything I need... Is here.<br/>If you're with me, next year will be<br/>The Perfect Year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time Mark and Celine had celebrated the New Year as a married couple, and they had invited family and friends over. They had splashed out for the private party. There were colourful balloons and party hats available for all guests if they wanted them. A box with various noisemakers was set up and ready to use, and the best champagne was chilling for the big moment.</p><p>Damien found himself sitting with William and some of his family. It was a wonderful chance to catch up, see how everyone was, and talk about plans for the new year.  But that wasn’t why everyone had gathered in the manor. No, it was for the big countdown.</p><p>As the minute hand edged a little close to midnight, a servant handed Damien a champagne flute while Mark ushered him outside with the other guests. The actor had heard that someone in the city had gotten their hands on fireworks, and what better place to view them than from the garden of the manor along the hill, away from the hubbub and chaos of the city centre? While everyone mingled on the terrace, William grabbed Damien’s arm and dragged him toward the golf course.</p><p>“That coot will keep them nearby. There’s a better viewing spot over here,” William explained quietly as they hurried off. There was immense relief as neither were spotted disappearing. For however long was left in the year, the secret couple were alone. William’s hand slipped around Damien’s waist to pull him close as they reached the secret viewing spot.</p><p>“This view is beautiful…” Damien’s voice was barely a whisper as he took it in with awe. Even if it was a view he had seen a hundred times before since his sister and her husband moved there, there was something special about seeing it from a different angle.</p><p>“But not as much as the view I have.” The unusual response prompted Damien to turn his head.</p><p>William was looking at him. There was disinterest in the view. In fact, the soldier even took the chance to pull Damien a little closer with a smile. “There’s only one thing I want tonight.”</p><p>“THREE! TWO! ONE!”</p><p>The fireworks display started as there was a nearby cry of “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” from the terrace. Damien missed that, as he rang in the new year with William’s lips against his in a kiss that was polite but held traces of yearning. They slowly pulled apart to belatedly down their drinks, but William was quick to take both glasses and rest them in a nearby bush. Both hands rested on Damien’s cheeks.</p><p>“Happy New Year, my love.”</p><p>“Happy New Year, dear.”</p><p>William was quick to close the gap between them again, the yearning for the mayor amplified as he felt arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. The pair would likely depart early, feigning that Damien was feeling tipsy and needed to shake off any alcoholic influence before some meeting. But in reality, neither wanted to sleep for the first night of the new year. All William wanted was the feeling of Damien pressed against him, the taste of the Mayor lingering on his lips. And, if the eagerness Damien displayed was anything to go by, it was the perfect way to bring good fortune to the new year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted on <a href="https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/189979195022/dilliam-the-perfect-year">gottawriteanegoortwo</a> and backdated to match that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Quiet Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, it’s nice to ring in the New Year with the one you love… Assuming you don’t miss it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the end of a period of ‘what day is this?’ that lasted from Christmas to New Year’s Eve; where the chaos of the start is followed by exhaustion and vegetation and ends with the days blurring together. William had gone between his family, his ‘other family’ with Mark and Celine, and finished with Damien. On the other hand, the Mayor had been so busy with work, the last thing he wanted was to attend a social function for New Year’s Eve. Naturally, that meant William cleaned his little home from top to bottom, prepared the fanciest meal he could - a casserole followed by cheesecake - and made sure it was difficult for anyone to contact the pair so they could spend the time alone. The dinner came and went, and Damien was already in better spirits. The fire was lit, and the pair sat on the couch together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that was the last thing William remembered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he woke, it was almost pitch-dark in the room. The fire had burned to mere embers. He would have stood up to tend to it, but something pinned him to the couch. It took a little longer than he was willing to admit to realise that it was Damien being his delightfully cuddly self. William had quickly discovered how affectionate Damien was when they had both settled into their relationship. Hand holding, gentle touches to the Colonel’s face, light kisses, brief nudges when walking side by side. At first, William had thought it was Damien reassuring himself that this was real, but he later realised that it was accompanied by a knowing smile. It was Damien quietly saying to William, “Here I am, I love you. Don’t forget that”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But right now, Damien was a dead weight, gone to the world as he slumbered. His head rested against William’s chest, one arm draped over his stomach. A slight adjustment as William woke had Damien nestle in closer with no intention of losing his giant pillow. As William leaned down to kiss his beloved’s hair, he paused as he remembered why they were on the couch in the first place. The Colonel carefully pulled out his watch to check the time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>2.10am.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It seemed like the New Year arrived while they slept. It was probably a good idea to wake Damien.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” William lightly shook Damien’s shoulder. “We missed the countdown. Happy New Year.” Damien’s initial response was a quiet groan as he snuggled in closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hapeh New’ear…” The dignified, sophisticated mayor mumbled into William’s chest. William frowned, leaning his head to the side to try and see what was wrong, only to realise Damien had managed to doze off again. He chuckled to himself as he blindly reached behind him for the throw to cover Damien with. How lucky was he to see a side to the city’s beloved mayor like this! Few could boast seeing Damien relaxed and at ease with friends, but only William knew what he was like when his guard was completely dropped and he didn’t have to worry about any onlookers, keeping his elegant reputation, or worry about anyone seeing him act so sappy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh… How he loved Damien.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>William finally planted that kiss on the top of Damien’s head before relaxing properly into the couch. Sleep would return quickly to him, and they could belatedly ring in the new year when they were both more awake.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was meant to upload this last night and I forgot. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>